In Darkness there is Light
by EvilShadowMamodo
Summary: The world is covered in darkness and dying, the only Thing that can restore the balance is to find the Eden Garden that is which full of Light and Life, Meet Marin Angra Mainyu a Japanese Mage. Full summary inside,Fem!Allen X Oc, Fem!Kanda X Oc.


**In Darkness there is Light**

**A/N: The First chapter is short so bear with my mistakes and grammar.**

**Note: This Fanfic is sort of slight Yaoi, Tyki X Angra, Join if you felt to be one of Me and My friend's Fanfic.**

**Summary: **The world is covered in darkness and dying, the only Thing that can restore the balance is to find the Eden Garden that is which full of Light and Life, Meet Marin Angra Mainyu a Japanese Mage who took care the balance was murdered and shattered, on his Death Angra Promised to return some day that Time will only Tell when he will come back, but never be a Human anymore, but with something else in Order to keep track on time he had Made his Avatars. He will bring Allies Along with him for help, With the world in a constant shadowy night with nothing but the moon to light it, they are determined to get their world back, and only one organization can stop them; The Vatican, no longer a religious group, but a vicious group of vampires. Their leader, Arithral, has expressed an interest in changing Angra into a vampire and making him his Slave. The question is will he and his gang let him and damn the last living humans to hell?

**Pairings:**

Fem! Allen X Marin Angra Mainyu (My Oc)

Fem! Kanda X Largo Azal Mainyu (My Friend's Oc)

Alyster Krowly X Miranda Lotto (What? They're Cute to be paired…I think?)

Lavi Bookman Jr. X ? (To be decided)

Noise Marie X ? (To be decided)

Alma Karma X ? (To be decided)

Lenalee Lee X ? (To be decided)

**My Own Character:**

**Name: **Marin Angra Mainyu

**Nickname: **Angra or Marin

**Age: **17 (**the day he died), **19 years old** (is his Chronological Age the day he is reincarnated his age when Allen is 15.)**

**Eyes/Color: **Deep Violet** (left eye) and **Blue Purple Mix** (right eye)**

**Hair/color/style: **Long Mid-thigh length** / **Purple** / **Half-Ponytailed

**Clothes/Looks: **He wears a Purple Robe like Kimono with rims and that length reaches the floor, the sleeves are long as well the Robe has Cloud Designs, and inside the Robe he was wearing a Red Overcoat with Purple trims, straps that held the overcoat close, he wears Black Jeans with evil red Trims, black boots Below knee length with deep red trims, He sometimes wears High Heeled Boots and a Black and red fingerless Gloves, he has feminine looks and often mistaken as a girl… His Voice is Gentle Bland Monotone yet he's good in singing.

**Gender (Male/Female): **Male

**Height: **5'6

**Weight: **58 kg

**Personalities: **taciturn, collected, Calm, Reliable, intelligent, patient, Unknowingly Gentle, aloof, Silent, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict

**Likes: **Reading all sorts of books, Training, Meditating, Flying around.

**Dislikes: **Noah Clans, Millennium Earl, Inspector Rouvilier and Perverted Cross Marian, Wires, Ropes and Vines. Captivity.

**Hobbies: **Reading Books, Spending time playing his Lyre and composing some Songs and Nature Walking. He's a good cook.

**Exorcist Profile:**

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Alliance: **Black Order

**Rank: **Guardian**/**Exorcist

**Innocence/Weapon: **Demon Cape Requiem, transforms to Genesis and Exodus Swords.

**Synchronization: **88%** (Later 100%)**

**Risk Level: **S++

**Unique Abilities: **Can Converse with Nature, he can Heal wounds and his Blood can transform into a Red Pearl and so as his Tears.

**Accomplishments: **Martial combat arts, Kung Fu, Summoning Elements, Aerial Combat, Swordsmanship. Medical Studies, Survival.

**Condition: **Stable

**Complication: **Decision** (somehow Trust and friendship or in love)**

**Weakness: **Hostage People, Tangled** (in Wires, Vines or rope), **Poisoned Daggers, Especially the Poisoned Golden Rapier **(I made it up).**

**Relatives: **Largo Azal Mainyu

**Race (Mage, Human, Lycan, Vampire): **Mage

**Techniques: **Rain of Mercy (restoration), Grand Cross, Shield of Devotion, Magnus Exorcismus, Sanctuario, Sword of Michael and Grand Exodus.

**Guardian Mode: **He looks like a human With Large white wings with golden edges, he had a golden ringed tail, his hair turns blond the sides of his hair are spiked up to make it look like horns, his eyes are still the same, and he wears all white leather with golden trims and he wore a below knee Stiletto Boots.** (I know it's weird for a guy to wear a stiletto.) **

**Your Oc's Quotes (your own or whatever): **I can restore anything what is lost, but not life for I am no god but only a Guardian.

**History/Past: **Angra was the Guardian of the Orb of Balance, he took care of Allen when she was an infant, until the day she turned 5. Angra was betrayed by his co-guardian named Arithral for selfish reason to take over the land and soon the world, in order to do so Angra must die as a sacrifice and by any means necessary to murder him, Angra swore to find his vengeance in any way and so he left his body and take over other like a parasite, his real body disappeared and never been found. He gained his name on his Human Avatar.

**~Introduction~**

They say the first thing in existence to be created was a garden. Centuries ago, those with the ability to use magic were once united under an all-powerful Mages' Association, whose influence reached all over Europe and into Northern Africa and Western Asia. During this time mages were prosperous, though they concerned themselves little with the mundane world of ordinary humans, seeking instead to untangle the greater mysteries of the universe and creation.

The Association however always had a shaky relationship with the Catholic Church, who believed that mages were slowly trespassing into a realm meant for God alone. The more reckless and unethical mages became with their experiments, caring almost nothing for the lives they ruined for the sake of higher power, the shakier this relationship became until finally the Church declared all-out war on the Association.

These ancient seers have strived for greatness and peace… keeping the balance between the creatures of the night… but Arithral has tainted these ones guardians of order… and now their purpose is to serve his will. They are fused with their avatars giving them demonic and fiendish appearances. They are well known throughout the vampire communities. All Except one Mage.

**~Chapter 1: Meeting~**

**~Allen's Dream Escape~**

It was a clear starry night Allen who was sleeping at the soft, cozy and cherry blossom scented bed opened her eyes. At the balcony she saw a teen about 17 years of age was sitting at the bench looking at the starry horizon.

"Ano." She called out.

Then the person moved and looked at her side, he smiled. Allen can't see his face because it was shadowed. But not his smile, the teen that was looking at her smiled gently.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked gently as he stood up and went to Allen's side.

He reached out and scooped the Chibified Allen and cradled her closely to his chest to share the warmth. Young Allen held the rim of the teen's kimono.

"Can't sleep?" The Purple Haired teen asked.

Young Allen nodded her head.

"Then what do you want me to do?" the teen asked.

"Sing." Young Allen mumbled.

"You want me to sing?" the teen asked.

Young Allen Nodded Again. The tall teen just smiled.

"Alright." He said.

He began to sway side by side and starts humming a song.

_**If We Hold On Together**_

_Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope & glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart._

As the Purple haired teen sway, Young Allen starting to drift off to sleep, she yawned lightly and closing her grey eyes..

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

The teen took light steps heading out to the balcony, to the rocking chair.

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

_ Before he sits he swayed a little more to make sure young Allen Sleeps peacefully._

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_ The teen looked at the starry sky silently wishing for young Allen to have a peaceful life in the Future. He looked down at the 5 years old infant in his arms._

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts, everyone_

The purple haired teen sat on the rocking chair and start rocking.

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

The teen looked down at young Allen before he sleeps.

"Sleep well tonight my little angel, have a sweet dreams and may god watch over you.

~~~End of Dream~~~

The rays of light hit the window in Allen's room, then a knock.

"Allen it's morning you're going to be late to your first day of school." A man's voice.

Allen groggily sat up.

"Coming Dad." She yawned.

Allen stood up and sauntered at the bathroom and took a shower.

'_That dream, it seems so real…who was that boy…that song…I heard it before but by whom?' _Allen thought.

That time at the west side of the huge apartment.

"Mou, wake up Marin-Chan!" Largo whined.

Angra groaned and snuggled at his bed.

"Largo, it's 4:30 in the morning. What do you want?" he groaned.

"4:30? It's 5:30 Am! And you hadn't Cook!" Largo whined.

Angra peered from his pillow.

"You should cook." He groaned.

Largo frowned.

"Among the two of us you're the only one can cook edible food you know!" he miffed.

Angra winced when he remembered Largo cooked, he got sick and unable to move back then. So he sat up.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up!" he sighed. _'When will he learn to cook?'_

After dealing with Largo, Angra prepared his things for school.

"Angra, I heard you're going to have a first year charge." Largo said.

"So?" Angra huffed.

"Aren't you excited?" Largo asked.

"Don't know." Angra answered. "Go take a bath, were going to be late."

"Hai!" Largo said as he took off to the bathroom.

Angra took off his bathrobe and change for his uniform, before he put his uniform he looked at the hexagram tattoo with infinity symbol at his chest. When all of a sudden red eyes flashed in his line of vision. But he snaps out of it just in time Largo came out of the bathroom.

"You okay bro?' He asked.

"I'm fine." Angra said.

At 6:30 they went to school, Largo headed to the room while Angra headed to Komui the Principal to his office, he was excused for the day to meet his New Charge. When he reached the room he knocked on the Door.

"Come in." a Light voice from the office.

Angra came inside and saw a Komui with a Silver haired girl.

"Ah! Angra-kun, good you came please come in and have a sit." Komui said.

Angra took his sit beside the Silverette.

"I assume she's my Charge for one year." Angra said.

Komui nodded vehemently.

"Yes, Angra-kun her name is…" Komui said as he looks at Allen.

Allen blushed as she looked at Angra.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you…ummm…."She said.

Angra looked at her.

"Marin, Marin Angra Mainyu, just call me Angra." He said.

"Nice to meet you Angra-kun."Allen smiled.

Angra blinked at her cheerfulness. But.

"Okay since you two introduced to each other, Angra-kun if you'd be so kind tour Allen-chan around the school, please." Komui said.

Angra nodded. The two headed out of the office and show the Silver haired chick around the campus. Allen who was walking beside Angra just Walked silenly as Angra point out each building that they pass.

'_This feelings…it's so familiar…'_ She thought.

At the corner of the dark alley of the school three shadows were lurking, watching the Silverette With lust. But the chick is with the feared fighter around the school.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_

_I know it's a bit crappy and Clichy please inform me of my mistakes._


End file.
